


Celebrating PRIDE!

by PhoenixStar73



Series: Snapshots <3 From Me To You [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec learns to accept himself and to show it proudly, Alternate Universe - Human, Be Loud and Be Proud, Celebrating Gay Pride, Fluff, Late 80's/Early 90s fashion/trends/lifestyle/New York City/West Village life, M/M, New York City, Pride, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, The best type of friends influence you in all the right ways, featuring the gang from It Had To Be You
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24558682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixStar73/pseuds/PhoenixStar73
Summary: “Hey,” Isabelle said, “Did you call Magnus before we left?”“I tried!” Alec said. “I only got voicemail. I assumed he was already here at the parade --”"HEY...BLUE EYES!!"someone yelled through a megaphone.Alec froze.WHAT ---“WHOAAA!”Isabelle said in delight,“IS THAT MAGNUS?!”, waving wildly at the float.___________________________________A ficlet featuring the gang from the UniverseIt Had To Be You(Alec's first PRIDE parade)Timeline: JUNE 1988Alec and Magnus right before they became best friends
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Snapshots <3 From Me To You [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924900
Comments: 24
Kudos: 111
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	Celebrating PRIDE!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [It Had To Be You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23910187) by [PhoenixStar73](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixStar73/pseuds/PhoenixStar73). 



June 1988 NYC GAY PRIDE PARADE, _Fifth Avenue South_

Alec and Isabelle made their way through the crowd, packed along the Fifth Avenue South parade route for the NYC Gay Pride Parade. Alec looked around, trying to find Magnus and his guy Imasu – as they planned to meet up here. 

All Alec could see was a sea of people waving rainbow flags, rainbow clothing, others flying balloons, some holding up signs advocating Gay Pride.

“Hey,” Isabelle said, “Did you call Magnus before we left?”

“I tried!” Alec said. “I only got voicemail. I assumed he was already here at the parade --”

 _"HEY...BLUE EYES!!"_ someone yelled through a megaphone.

Alec froze. 

_WHAT ---_

Alec’s attention immediately _honed_ in upon the parade route, for _two_ reasons:.

 _One_ , that was his unofficial nickname given by one Magnus Bane.

And _two_ , because that amplified voice _BELONGED_ to Magnus Bane!

“ _WHOAAA!”_ Isabelle said in delight, “ _IS THAT MAGNUS_?!”, waving wildly at the float. 

Magnus -- wearing mirrored aviators, a white tank top, jean cutoffs, and his rainbow highlighted mohawk, held a megaphone in one hand while riding on the float with a group of people. 

His guy Imasu, in all leather, doing cartwheels and dancing along the street, drew applause from the crowd.

Alec suddenly felt Isabelle push him from behind toward the barricades.

“Izzy!” Alec hissed. “What the hell are you doing?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Isabelle asked. “Magnus wants you on the float!”

Alec looked at Isabelle incredulously. “Are you kidding me? NO!,” he whined, trying to push back.

“Oh no, dear brother, Magnus wants you out there,” Isabelle said sweetly. “See? He’s here, now!”

Sure enough, Magnus was in front of them, megaphone in hand, flashing his devastating grin at Alec. 

“Hey,” Magnus drawled. “Friends had a float, called us up, so we decided to join. How about it, _Blue Eyes_?”

_God, Magnus looked good today. As he always does..._

Faintly Alec wondered how anyone could make a simple white tank top look that good on them…

The thought was barely finished before he found himself being yanked forward – by Magnus, past the barricades helped along with a hysterically cackling Isabelle.

Alec whirled around. “I’m going to kill you Izzy!” he shrieked.

“Are you _really_ going to kill her? It’s all in fun, darling,” Magnus drawled.

Gulping, Alec turned to face Magnus.

“We’re celebrating freedom to live our lifestyle, “Magnus said. “C’mon, live a little.”

He held out a pair of aviators and a fancy hat toward Alec.

Alec looked at Magnus. Then he grinned sheepishly.

“Oh, alright,” he said. He put the cap on his head and donned the glasses. 

Magnus raised the megaphone.

“He said YES! He’s coming with us!” he shouted.

The whole crowd hooted.

Alec flushed. But, somehow he felt _happy_. ,

He looked in Isabelle’s direction, and she gave him the thumbs up sign.

Taking Magnus’s hand, they ran toward the float, smiling, to the response of more cheers from the crowd.


End file.
